Erection
by leiasky
Summary: Kaylee tells Simon an embarrassing story. Rated R for discussions of intimate acts.


**Erection**

"So tell me another story," Simon prodded with a grin.

They once again, as had become customary since just before he'd been shot, were sitting on the couch, his injured leg propped up by a pillow and resting on the table in front of them. Kaylee's legs were once again in his lap, and he was absently rubbing the soft skin with his fingers.

"I think it's your turn." Kaylee crossed her arms.

Simon simply laughed. "No, you've heard all of my MedAcad stories, I think you owe me an embarrassing one this time."

Kaylee pouted and Simon had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss it right off her face. They'd been growing closer, but that didn't mean that he'd had the courage yet to tell her that he really liked her, that he wanted to take their 'friendship' to another level entirely. And then there was River to consider. Could he really split his attention?

Kaylee thought for a moment before a wide, happy smile spread across her face. "Okay, this is embarrassing 'nuff."

Simon sank back into the couch, hands still resting and absently brushing across her ankles, as she leaned back and began her tale.

"Well, when I was real little, maybe 7 or 8, we had all kinds of animals around the house. Cats, cause we couldn't ever catch 'em, dogs 'cause they was good at scarin' away all the 'coons –"

"Racoons?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow. He'd never seen one except in a zoo and in books.

"Yeah, little monsters always gettin' into our garbage." Kaylee trailed off for a moment, enjoying the feel of his hands on her legs. But when she noticed him watching her expectantly, she continued with her story.

"Anyway, I was playin' with my older brothers, or, they was teasin' me like they always did, and I ran to hide in the garage." Kaylee smiled proudly and Simon figured she'd managed to evade the older boys. "I always felt at home 'round machines an things so I found a nice little hole an hid. Daddy wasn't working on count of there bein' no business so everything was closed up, tight as a pin."

Simon could imagine a little pigtailed Kaylee crammed into the corner of a rebuilt engine casing, or some other big mechanical part and smiled at the thought.

"So when I heard 'em comin', I hid quiet as I could be but it weren't my brothers, was my older cousin an his girlfriend." Kaylee cocked her head, ticking off numbers on her fingers. "Couldn't have been more'n sixteen or so. But I was too afraid they'd catch me so I stayed where I was, hopin' they wouldn't see and go callin' daddy." She smiled at Simon. "I weren't allowed in there without him. Too many things I could take apart, an I loved to take things apart."

Kaylee's eyes swept down his face to his chest and Simon got the distinct feeling that her intelligent mind was counting the ways she could take him apart right about now. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"Understandable he wouldn't want his pretty little girl to be hurt by some big piece of machinery," Simon said, watching her eyes light up when he called her pretty. The thought filled him with all kinds of good, and some not so pure, thoughts.

"Well, I was bein' all quiet when I saw the little hussy drop to her knees and unhook his pants."

Simon blinked rapidly, wondering just how he'd not predicted this was the way this conversation would go. He wasn't sure if he could hear this, sitting so close to her, with her legs in his lap, but he'd asked for a story, and he couldn't insult her by asking her to stop now. So instead, he looked away from her face, over her shoulder, at her hands, anything to keep from watching her lips as she continued.

"Now, my folks taught me all 'bout sex when I was littler than that." Kaylee hurried to clarify, "but I ain't never seen it done before then. She just took him out and started suckin' on 'em." Kaylee giggled as she remembered her cousin's reaction, the way his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. "I was real scared then 'bout bein' caught. Think I was holdin' my breath for 'em to finish. Didn't take long neither, on count of him bein' so young an all."

Simon tried to say something, anything, as Kaylee paused. "I – imagine not." He had firsthand knowledge of just how much time it didn't take for a boy that young to reach orgasm.

"Course, it didn't end there, she was all worked up then so he just put her on the table, lifted her dress an used his fingers," Kaylee wrinkled her nose. "She wanted him to use his mouth but he said he didn't like that."

Simon suppressed a groan at the mental image that popped unbidden into his head. He remembered all too well being that young and not wanting to perform that particular act. It had taken a particularly drunken night in college for him to get to that particular act with a proper Core-bred girl.

"She helped him, showed him what to do, but before he could get her off, he was all hard again." Kaylee grinned slyly at Simon, careful not to let her eyes slip from his flushed face.

Simon nodded at her, knowing all too well the short recovery time for someone so young.

"So I watched with wide eyes as he did her right there on my daddy's dirty table. They was so loud, I thought it'd bring everyone down from the house, but I guess they was all busy lookin' for me. 'Cause I'd been hidin' a good long time by then."

Simon shifted his hips, and her legs in his lap, hoping she would not detect how aroused he'd become by her little story. It was all he could do now not to pull her into his lap and kiss those luscious lips. After a moment, he realized she wasn't talking and he shifted his eyes to hers.

"Ah – well, you eventually got out of that uncomfortable situation," he said, cursing his inability to sound uninterested. He knew his voice had deepened with arousal and he could only hope that she hadn't noticed.

Kaylee scooted closer and leaned forward to whisper, even though they were quite alone, "Yeah, but I hadda watch 'em do it two more times 'fore they left."

Simon suppressed a grin and swallowed nervously, wondering just what he could say that wouldn't encourage or insult her. "Well, there's nothing like practical education at a young age."

"Yeah?" She scooted closer. "So when'd you learn?"

Simon laughed nervously. "I – ah – it's your story night, not mine."

She nodded quickly, eager to hear one of his similar stories – hoping he had some. "Oh, I'm done."

Simon shook his head and shifted uncomfortably. She was sitting so close to him now, he could feel the heat radiating off her. "I – this really isn't –"

Kaylee raised an eyebrow, and Simon knew if he refused to tell her, or tried to come up with an excuse why he didn't want to tell her a similar story, that the night would not end well. Instead, out of fear and a true uncertainty of what to do, he reached out and cupped her cheek.

She leaned forward, her eyes searching his, her lips parted in anticipation and shock at his bold move.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." His voice was all too husky for his continued comfort.

"Ya ain't so good with the talkin' a lot of the time, Simon." Her breath was hot on his cheek and he could feel his arousal swell as her scent overwhelmed him. He knew Kaylee felt it as well, because she removed her legs from his lap and quickly straddled him, all the while not dislodging his hand from her cheek.

"Kaylee –"

She didn't answer, simply rolled her hips against his, smiling when she felt him stiffen even further.

"I don't – I can't – " he struggled for the words but couldn't get them out. He wanted her so badly he could taste it, but he had River to take care of, he couldn't spread himself too thin. He could see the hurt flash in Kaylee's eyes and the smile vanish off her face, and inwardly cursed this seemingly unsolvable situation.

When she pushed herself off his lap, his heart plummeted into his stomach and he felt a loss that was so overpowering that he instantly reached for her. "Kaylee –"

"It's late. Better get some sleep. Cap'n'll be all cranky if I ain't at his beck an' call tomorrow."

Simon couldn't let their night end like this. Driven by a desperation he'd never felt before, he quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot down his leg at the sudden movement, and limped over to her before she could get far. He grasped her arm, and it took her a long, long moment to look up at him. When she did, he could see a spark of hope burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. River – she needs me. I –" he swallowed thickly, not sure how to dig himself out of this mess he'd, yet, again, found himself in. Why did he always hurt Kaylee, even when he didn't mean to?

"I understand."

"No." He had to make her see. "No, you don't. I –" He didn't know how to tell her that she was the reason he could make it through the long, stressful days out in the black. That her smile and endless cheer lifted his melancholy spirits time and time again.

She carefully removed his hand from her arm and kissed his cheek. "It's late, Simon. Go to bed. I'll see ya in the morning."

But he caught her arm and forced her to look at him. "I _have_ to help her. I _have_ to." He had to make her understand.

Kaylee's expression softened when she noticed the desperation in his voice, in his eyes. She embraced him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. "You're a good doctor, Simon. And a good brother." Her voice was muffled but it affected him all the same.

He wanted to be more. To her. But he just couldn't, not right now. It wouldn't be fair to River – or to Kaylee.

When she looked up at him, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss, with the promise of more to come, but then it ended, at the same time leaving them both surprised at his bold action, and wanting more.

He lifted his hand and cradled the back of her head. "Someday, Kaylee. I promise."

A small smile spread across her face and hope sparked in her eyes. "I'll hold ya to that, Simon Tam."

He hugged her tightly, hoping he'd done the right thing for once. "I expect you to."

Kaylee rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His heart beat strongly against her cheek and his clean scent enveloped her. The heady rush of excitement she felt surely would have knocked her off her feet had she not been standing in his arms.

They would get their chance to be together. It would just take some time. She wasn't a patient woman, but she would wait for him. If there was one thing she knew about the man holding her in his arms right now, was he never made a promise he didn't keep.

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


End file.
